


The difference is astounding

by Kitty_Zimmerly



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, F/M, Mild S&M, Turians, dominant female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Zimmerly/pseuds/Kitty_Zimmerly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and to the point stories about female Shepard getting it where she can:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Shepard I know we just met and if you want to slow down just say so. These last few months have been hard for you and I know you have survivors remorse, we are just moving really fast.". He said looking up from between my thighs. My hands grabbed his short black hair and put him back to work. 'Gods would he ever shut up' Shepard smiled as Kaidan went back to work. When I met this guy at the port I knew this tongue would be good something other than talking my fucking ears off.

Kaidan’s head began to move faster between her thighs; Shepard couldn't help but whimper as she grew closer and closer to coming. God it had been forever since she had a decent orgasm. Not since she watched her whole life to down the gullet of a thrasher maw. Kaidan started to slow his pace and Shepard couldn’t take it anymore she gripped his head between her thighs and rolled them over. Now she was on top and in control just the way she liked it. She looked down at Kaidan her shoulder length hair getting in her face, his hands where now stroking her hips as he continued to suck and lick her clit. Shepard tilted her hips and arched her back grinding down on his mouth, her hands gripped her petite breast, slightly pinching the nipples, her eyes where closing she was almost there…

“Commander Shepard you are wanted on the bridge”. Came an unknown human male voice. Her eyes snapped open Kaidan had stopped.

“The fuck?!!” she yelled and looked down at Kaidan and _mouthed don’t stop_. He started back up again she could feel him smiling.

 “Are you okay Commander.” The voice asked again impatiently.

 “Yeah just scared me awake is all, I will be there in ten.” Shepard said in a breathy voice that screamed ‘I’m having an orgasm idiot call back later’. Shepard knew this because Kaidan’s eyes got really wide between her thighs. Shepard giggled Kaidan is such a prude. Shepard felt it then, even before the com went out, the orgasm that had been building was suddenly released. She flung her head back and grabbed her hair with both hands as she ground her pussy harder on Kaidan’s jaw. The thought that someone she didn’t know was still listening made Shepard come even harder. Her body finally stopped and fell onto the bed face first, and Kaidan slid out from under her wiping his face with his arm. Kaidan pulled up her hips and adjusted himself behind her.

“I have to be quick.” He whispered in her ear as he started pumping himself in and out. All she did was nod with her face still in the mattress. It felt nice but he wasn’t going to last long enough for Shepard to have a second so she waited for him to finish in three, two, and one.

“Shepard!” He groaned grinding himself in deep and falling on top of her.

“Oh yeah baby” She faked clamping herself down on him repeatedly, that felt nice to but just not enough. Sighing she got up and went to go clean herself off _. I hope this mission to Eden Prime is good and violent. I need kill something soon this bastard has left me with an itch._ “See yah on deck Lt.” With that she was out the door.


	2. Garrus Nookie Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> try it you might like it...

“So you and Doctor Michelle… were you together?” Shepard asked leaning against the mako, her eyes where serious but she had a slight smirk on her face. The humming noise was loud in the hanger so she wasn’t sure if Garrus had heard her or not. She casually looked around Ashley and Wrex where off duty and that petty officer was off somewhere stocking something. ‘I wander if Garrus knows we are alone.’

“I am not sure what you mean Shepard.” Garrus practically stutters trying not to look at how the fabric of her shirt was tight across her breast. If turians could blush, Shepard knew he would be a bright pink.

“Okay then I will come right out and say it. Did you two fuck?” with each word of the last sentence she took a step closer to him, until her breast where brushing his chest. His claws came up to rest on her upper arms. Shepard thought he was going to push her away but he held her still. His mandible was fluttering like he was thinking of the right words plus Shepard though he was holding his breath. ‘What am I doing, what if he’s not into humans’

“Yes we did that” he let out in a gasp of breath. ‘So he was holding his breath’ Shepard smiled sweetly and brought her hands to his stomach. Since Garrus was now wearing his flight jumpsuit she could fell his hard exoskeleton under his zipper, different but nice. A soft purr came out of his chest, Shepard’s eyes shot back to his golden ones. She raised on dark eyebrow, ‘like that did you’. She unzipped his jacket.

“How? Humans are soft and pudgy and Turians are all hard and pointy.” Shepard said raising her shirt over her head. Her breast just bounced there and nipped it was kind of cold in the hanger. She wasn’t really afraid of anyone catching them. That was Shepard for you fearless. Garrus was now breathing really hard and his claws where now on her hips. He growled and pulled down her pants so fast that she almost fell backwards. Then he picked her up and put her on the work table with a loud thud, Shepard steady her hands behind her and smiled up at him. He was now clawing at his suit, when he let it fall to his feet Shepard let out a small gasp. His penis was smooth and blue and thick. So perfect that she wanted to taste it, Garrus stopped her by stepping between her legs. Her boots prevented her pants from being completely off and they also trapped her legs open.

“No you can’t” Garrus growled reaching into one of the work tables’ drawers. He pulled out a condom and slipped it on then rubbed some lube on the tip working it to the base.

"I don’t need condoms, I requested sterilizing.” Shepard was so excited she was wiggling her hips as he tried to position himself at her opening. He really didn’t need the lube either. Shepard had been wet since she decided she was going to try this which was right after she got off the elevator. His hard ruff skin was cool against her flushed pink skin. Both of his claws reached out and steadied her hips as he slid into her warmth.

“Humans are allergic to our semen, Shepard” he barely got out as he slid all the way in pubic bone to pubic bone. Both human and turians groaned in pleasure. Garrus started out slow, gauging how deep she liked it, with how fast and hard she wanted it. Shepard was vastly different from Michelle. Shepard wanted it fast, hard, and painfully deep. The right pace was knocking stuff of the table.

“Oh yessssss” Shepard hissed as she reached her orgasm. She just couldn’t believe how fast he was getting her off. With most men she needed some pre-gaming but with Garrus she was just ready to go, maybe it was because he was a Turian and this was just bad. Fucking where someone could walk in at any moment. She wrapped her arms around Garrus for dear life. Her body burst into a thousand pieces and pulsed tighter around his cock.

“Aw Fuck!!”Garrus yelled or that’s what Shepard thought because her translator didn’t understand the word he just yelled. Garrus wrapped his arms around her and bent forward on the table. His hips never stopped and even picked up steed. She was so warm he just wanted to bury himself inside her. As he started to cum he could feel her whimper and buck as her second orgasm was happing. Then Garrus did something he never could bring himself to do with Michelle. He bit Shepard, hard. Right as she was coming Shepard felt the sharp sting of the bite, tearing through her shoulder. The pain wound itself around her pleasure till she couldn’t tell one from the other and then they both started cascading one right after the other. It was too much and Shepard passed out.

Coming too Shepard became aware of her surroundings even before she open her eyes, she was still in the hanger, naked and someone was applying medigel to her shoulder. ‘Holy crap that was awesome!’ She thought opening her eyes. Garrus was leaning over her putting the medigel on her raw shoulder.

“When your people met mine for the first time, it did not go well. After a while our men began to find human women very attractive, even with their soft pudginess. Then as an unspoken rule we would never give a human woman the Shiox. We found it to be too much for human women and some even claimed rape after words because it scared them to much.” Garrus said quietly as he was dressing her wound. When he finished Shepard sat up not even covering herself, besides her neck stinging she felt great. Shepard didn’t understand Garrus’s guilt.

“What is Shee-ox.” Shepard said sounding it out. Garrus bent down and pulled back on his jumpsuit. Zipping it up fast and stepping away. Shepard just sat there waiting patiently for Garrus to answer.

“It means love poison. We bite our females when we come and it triggers their orgasm. With human females it is unnecessary and can be quit painful.” Garrus said not even looking at her. Shepard sighed and hopped off the table. She then pulled up her pants but didn’t bother to fasten them. Then she picked up the wrench from the table and hit Garrus upside the head with it.

“Don’t get all emotional on me; I’m not like other girls. Sometimes pain with my pleasure is a good thing.” Shepard yelled at him as she pulled on her shirt and then made her way to the elevator. She didn’t need this emotional shit bringing her down. She punched to button so hard on the elevator that she didn’t hear Garrus call out behind her.

“Shepard it’s a poison it will cause you to orgasm randomly for the next four hours till it’s out of your system.” He yelled clutching his head. Hopefully the mission to Feros wasn’t going to be to eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... alien sex is hard to figure, i just went with humanoid parts with a dash of allergy. Garrus would in my opion be a very aggressive lover. Shiox was something i came up with, i was going to make his semen have the same affect but changed my mind. Don't be a fool wrap yo tool;)


	3. Just go with it..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants a medal but there are better prizes to be had.

The mission to Feros was a complete bum fuck. First of all every single bump in the mako on that long ass drive to the dig site, drove Shepard crazy. At first she thought that she just hadn’t work out all her frustrations with Garrus and was still rearing to go, but she orgasmed in the middle of a fight with some Geth even before the dig sit she knew something was up. Sure she love shooting the bad guys more than anyone but full on orgasm with the pulsing and clenching and the blurred fucking vision was not something you needed or wanted in a fight. Tali and Kaiden kept asking what was wrong, soon Shepard got tired of all the questions and told them if they didn’t stop she was going to hit them with a warp field.

When they had finally rescued the asari Shepard had orgasmed at least one more time. It had happened when the krogen was charging at her. When he slammed her into the ground Shepard had let out a groan so sexual that he paused just long enough for Shepard to blow his head off. Kaiden looked at her strange when he helped her up. He had heard that sound before and was wondering why she was making it in the middle of a battle. They finally made it out of the crumbling volcano and back safely on the ship, but the feeling was still there in the back of her belly like she had one more in her. Shepard stared down Garrus across the room; he was refusing to make eye contact. ‘Coward’

After the meeting was over and Liara did her little mind meldy thing, _‘embrace eternity, going to have to remember that one’_ Shepard made sure Garrus and her where the last to leave the conference room. She grabbed him by the back of the collar and kick out his knees, Garrus went crashing to the ground. With Shepard standing above him with her arms cross, yeah he was in trouble.

“Shepard I tried to tell you it was a poison!” Garrus held his arms up in defense. Which was a good idea because Shepard started kicking him, but not too hard. How can you stay mad at a guy who has made you come so much?

“God damn it I almost died! There was a krogen and geth! ‘Gee golly Shepard why did you miss that shot?’’ I’m sorry Kaiden I was busy cumming let me try that again’” Shepard kicked him one more time then added, “When does it wear off!” Shepard’s face was flushed and she could feel it rising again. She was so tired and her body was humming.

“It should wear off here pretty soon, I could help you again you know…” Garrus said looking up at her.

“Oh fuck no!” Shepard said leaving him on the ground and practically running out. He was such a good lay but the chances of getting bit again where just too high and Shepard could just see herself getting addicted to it. She went to change out of her armor and relax in her cabin, but after thirty minutes of trying to sleep she got dressed and went for a walk. It was still there the knot in her lower belly just waiting to be pulled loose. Somehow she found herself on the bridge.

“So I prefer gold to silver for saving you guys from that volcano.” Joker said not even turning to look back at her.

“Well if you get a medal then we have to go to a really boring ceremony and listen to a bunch of boring speeches about how everyone new that you would overcome your disability and save the fuckin day. Yeah Jeff Monroe, I will name my first son after him. No I’m getting his name tattooed on my ass…” Shepard added sitting on the floor next to his flight chair staring up at the stars. For some reason they were the prettiest from this angle.

“You could sit in the other chair..” Joker said looking down at her.

“I’m the captain I sit where I fucking want too.” Shepard said smiling up at him. He was always so sarcastic, sometimes his tone was enough to make Shepard want to hit him. And sometimes when he was so focused on flying she would just watch him for hours. _’I’m such a stalker’_ A sudden tightening in her stomach made Shepard gasp. Reminding her why she couldn’t sleep. The next thing she knew she was kneeling next to his chair breathing hard one hand on his leg.

“Shepard are you okay?” Joker asked getting ready to call the Doc. But before he could Shepard reached up with her other hand and put the ship in to auto mode, then she laid her head in his lap and sighed. She was now sitting on his feet with both hands on his thighs, but it looked like she was sleeping, Joker was starting to worry.

“Joker I decided to give you something better than a medal” she smiled up at him and almost laughed when she saw the look of horror on his face. ‘This was obviously not in the flight manual, how to get your dick sucked and not crash the ship’ Shepard’s body was in overdrive all she wanted was to feel him come and break apart in her mouth, her body was begging for it, she knew that his release would trigger hers.

“Captain this is against regs. We could be court marshaled and and I don’t … think” It was become increasingly harder for Joker to talk with Shepard undoing his pants his hands where clutching the armrest for dear life. When her warm hand grabbed his dick all thoughts went out the airlock, and all air for that matter too.

“Wow if this is all it took to shut you up I would have done this weeks ago.” Shepard said smirking up at him. Joker was long and thick a nice two handed job, he was also much bigger than Alanko. Just as she slipped the head past her lips and had swirled it with her tongue, they heard someone walking up behind Jokers chair, Shepard froze.

“Hey Joker I’m here to relieve you, your twelve is up.” Said Lt. Hadley When Joker didn’t answer Shepard squeezed his balls not so gently to get his attention back to reality.

“UH yeah Hadley give me ten I just started a diagnostic and I want to see the results for myself you understand.” Joker got out in strangled voice. He glared down at Shepard who still had his dick in her mouth, swirling her tongue around and around. ‘God she’s good at that’ he thought brushing the hair out of her eyes.

“Okay I will be back in ten” When they heard his boots leaving Shepard started to bob her head with suction while working the base with her other hand. Joker pulled all her hair out of her face but kept his hand on her head to help with the bobbing. He looked down past her head to see what she was up to and why she wasn’t using her other hand , Joker couldn’t help but groan when he spotted what she was doing. Her hand was in her pants working as fast as her head was working on his dick. Just when he was about to come she pulled back with a pop and squeezed his dick. Joker could only shake his head no as she stopped he was so close and they only had five more minutes. Shepard then pointed his painfully hard dick towards his stomach and flattened her tongue on the base, then she slowly slide her tongue up his penis. When she reached his head she swirled her tongue around and tilted him to point back at her. His hand tightened in her hair.

“Oh Captain..” Joker groaned and Shepard knew this was it. She relaxed her throat and swallowed as much of his cock as she could. Which was almost all of it. His hips lifted off the seat as he was trying to fuck her throat. Shepard came two seconds later as Joker pulsed in her throat; she liked it this way so she wouldn’t have to worry about taste or swallowing. When his hands finally relaxed on her head she pulled him out of her mouth with one last pop. Standing up she looked down at her work, Jokers hat was pulled over his face and his hands where now resting on his stomach not even bothering to hide his now limp but shinny penis.

“That wont be happening again Shepard.” Joker said in a hushed voice as she was leaving. Shepard paused and sighed.

“Your right.” She said leaning close to his ear, then biting it with her teeth she added. “Next time you will beg me for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been a particular fantasy of mine since the first time i play the game. I don't really know why something about his snark and me just wanting to hear his voice something other than sarcasm. sometimes the best way to shut a guy up is by putting something in your mouth... wait yeah okay.


	4. Something blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so just go with it... okay can you just okay?

Shepard was in a rut, the last few weeks it felt like she was just flying around the universe. Fighting merc band after merc band, even all the enemy bases where starting to look the same. Shepard knew what she needed but the obtaining it part was tricky. Kaiden was in a huff about something god knows if it was his time of the month but I’m not going there. Garrus was a good choice but the chance of getting bit outweighed the prospect of an orgasm and because of the last time Joker wasn’t even making eye contact with me. Shepard crossed her arms and leaned back against the hull. She was bored and not paying attention to her surroundings

Is something wrong commander?” Walking up directly in front of Shepard, Liara had been calling her name for the past five minutes with no response.

“Oh hey Liara, what’s up?” Shepard asked not even looking at Liara but eyeing up engineer Adams. ‘He’s not that old’ Shepard was thinking.

“Obviously your libido, the way your eyeing the engineer, but I don’t think he’s up to it with his age.” Liara smiled stepping into Shepard’s line of sight. “I thought you had something with Kaiden, the young lt. has made his infatuation known to everyone on the ship.”

“I’m just having fun, even if Kaiden doesn’t realize it.” Shepard laughed trying to look around Liara.

“I’m up for some fun, Commander.” Liara said stepping into Shepard’s personal space getting her attention.

“Oh?” Shepard asked raising her eyebrows. Smiling Liara took Shepard’s hand and lead her to the back of the med bay where her office was.

“I know this might be new to you but I just want to say I am neither female or male and that I find you and your personality very appealing and your body is so.. “but before Liara could finish Shepard had pushed her up against the door and was kissing her thoroughly. After a long hard kiss Shepard pulled back and started kissing along Liara’s neck.

“With my biotics we don’t even have to get undressed”, Shepard mumbled against Liara’s blue skin biting softly here and there. Then she suddenly turned Liara around to face the door, kissing her gently on the back of her neck Shepard used her thigh to spread Liara’s.

“One more thing Liara before we get started,” Shepard paused leaning forward to whisper in Liara’s ear while she smoothed her hand over Liara’s ass. Shepard’s hand was now between Liara’s thighs, smiling as she could feel Liara trembling and just a slight dampness through the pants. Suddenly Shepard flattened her palm against Liara’s pussy sending a biotic shaft surge into Liara. “I’m the dom” Shepard added while making the shaft vibrate and licked Liara’s ear.

“Yes!!!” Liara cried at being filled so quickly. Liara was seeing stars as Shepard started to move her hand, usually you had to talk humans though stuff like this but Shepard was so good at this. Liara couldn’t even talk if she wanted to.

“Bigger, faster, tell me what you need or I’m going to leave.” Shepard teased, as she started to pull back her biotics. She knelt down on the floor leaving Liara to cling to the door as Shepard ran her other hand up to Liara’s belly feeling it quivering.

“Bigger… oh oh that’s it. Oh Shepard I’m going to release. Please oh?” Liara stopped talking when Shepard suddenly stopped and pulled Liara onto the floor. Now she was looking up at Shepard. Shepard’s face was flushed and her breathing was rapid.

“Liara I need it too.” Shepard grunted as she lifted one of Liara’s legs on her shoulder and straddled the other one. Now Liara’s and Shepard’s pussys where rubbing against each other, even though they were still dressed Shepard could feel everything through the tights. Shepard lower herself onto Liara squishing Liara’s leg between them, that’s when she felt it Liara was using her biotics on Shepard. A nice thick shaft was inside Shepard, it was warm and it hummed. Shepard then turned her biotics back on too. Liara and Shepard cried out as Shepard started thrusting her hips. Liara’s arms came up and wrapped around Shepard’s shoulders wave upon wave of pleasure was pulsing through them. Almost there Liara looked up smiling at the commander. Her face was flushed and she was biting her lip, Shepard's eyes where closed in concentration as a warm blue hand brushed her hair out of her face. Without opening her eyes she nipped at the hand smiling as stars burst in her belly, a warm white wave spread from her center. Without meaning to Shepard’s mind shared with Liara’s triggering her completion to. Liara laughed as she came, Shepard just rolled off her laying on the floor looking up at celling listening to the ship hum.

“I really needed that.” Shepard sighed closing her eyes smiling. She felt Liara turning on her side next to her.

“That was really good most humans lose the biotics when they become too excited.” Rolling on her stomach watching Shepard. Shepard opened one eye and caught Liara watching her. Liara blushed.

“This was fun next time lets be on a bed… and naked” Shepard add kissing Liara deeply switching between sucking her tongue and biting her lips. Then she jumped up and fixed her hair. Looking down at the stunned Liara, with bruised lips.

“That sounds good.” Liara said sitting up touching her lips.

“Liara, you are my friend, I still like boys more…”Shepard said watching Liara’s reaction.

“I understand” Liara said smiling up at her all trusting like a puppy.

“Don’t fall in love with me.” Shepard said smiling opening the door to leave.

“Understood.” Liara saluted as Shepard left. She watched as Dr. Chakwas laughed as Shepard blushed fixing her shirt before leaving med bay. As the door closed Liara laid back on the floor sighing. ‘That was fun’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biotics are fun.. right;) oh the possibilities, its fun to try new things and met new people. i know this isn't everyones bag but writing this was fun.


	5. bleh emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone talked

“Commander, we need to talk.” Words that could make or break a relationship. No one, ever, wants to hear these words. Whoop dee fucking doo for me _._ Kaiden and Liara stood side by side in front of me and as I looked back and forth between them I knew. Now, who the fuck opened their big mouth to the other? I looked at Liara first because she was emotional and needy, but she was just as shocked as I was. It’s been two weeks since we started our fun, dancing naked around the grumpy and _blind_ Kaiden. It wasn’t perfect but it was fun. Liara also understood that Kaiden wouldn’t share me, or understand our attraction, so I felt pretty confident she wouldn’t have told him. Unless she wanted fun times to end… Great now fun was over.

“You can’t keep playing with our hearts Commander. You need to choose.” Kaiden said all huffy and I still wanted to kiss him. What is that? Love? Hell, I really don’t know. Truth be told, I really wanted to ask why I couldn’t just have both of them, but I had a feeling Kaiden wouldn’t take that lightly. He’d would get all flustered and angry, and then call it off. The thought made my heart race with fear. Did I really care about him that much?

When the hell did that happen? Both Kaiden and Liara where staring at me, waiting to make my decision. So fucking serious, like this was the rest of my life we were talking about. I don’t remember asking anyone to marry me. Knowing I had to choose I went with the person who’s heart would be harder to mend if I didn’t.

“I’m sorry Liara but,” I turned from her wide blue eyes to Kaiden’s dark brown gaze. “Kaiden has my heart.” I said with a small smile. Kaiden walked toward me and engulfed me in his arms. Liara’s mouth hung open and she looked like she just had her heart stepped on. I felt bad, but really, she had to have known we weren’t serious. I however, was not ready to let her go, either. I give her a wink, hoped she understood the clue. Our eyes locked and I felt her stare into my soul. I knew the moment she caught my idea.

_Let me get Kaiden’s peanut sized ego reassured and then you and I will continue where we left off_. Her eyes widened and she smiled as she left.

“So this is us.” Kaiden pulled back and smiled at me. I didn’t want to come off rude with the chuckle that made it known in my throat so instead I pulled his lips to mine and gave him a breath stealing kiss. He licked his lips when I pulled away.

“Kaiden I didn’t mean to hurt or confuse you.” Angels could choke on the innocent tone I had falling out of my mouth.

“I know. I know you were just being nice. I wouldn’t have even noticed how Liara was feeling until someone had pointed it out to me. Thank goodness we had this talk before someone truly got hurt.” Kaiden gave me a light kiss on the lips but my lips didn’t part. In fact, they were frozen in a straight line. Someone told him. Someone ruined my fun. That just really pissed me off. I didn’t want Kaiden to know how upset I was that Liara and I’s coup was ruined so I placed a perfect smile on my face and chuckled. I shook my head, giving a careless attitude.

“What did they say?” I tried as hard as possible to mask the irate tone that was making my blood pump faster and causing me to squeeze my hands for composure. I couldn’t demand he tell me the person who opened their mouth, but I could schmooze it out of him. Then I would pay that lucky son of a bitch a visit. I batted my lashes seductively at him for added effect. Kaiden shrugged, not thinking the person in question was important.

“Well, it was mentioned that Liara was getting very close to you and that you guys were spending a lot of time together.” He chuckled now at the memory when moments before I could see the jealousy radiating off of him. “He said it would be beneficial if he caught it on video and sold it to the collectors for universal peace.” Kaiden laughed louder, probably thinking the whole idea crazy. He leaned to kiss me and I had the sudden urge to hit him. I didn’t even know I had followed through with that thought until he was rubbing his shoulder where my fist had just connected with. I smiled, and played the loss of control off as a joke.

“What?” I threw my head back and laughed. “That’s crazy, who would actually say that your face?” Again I tried to pry the information from him with a seductive laugh. Yet when he wrapped his arms around my waist I couldn’t help but grind my teeth. He gave me another kiss, then let me go as we continued towards the door.

“No one said that to my face, I just over heard someone talking to himself; and something clicked in my gut. Now that we have had this talk I feel so much better.” They walked around the CIC and down the stairs.

“Talking to himself? This guy sounds crazy; perhaps we shouldn’t have him on this ship.” Shepard joked. Give me the goddamn name Kaiden! Instead of voicing my frustration I gave another laugh, we reached my quarters. I pulled Kaiden inside and locked the door. He had walked towards the couch but before he could sit or do anything else I was on him, sliding his zipper down and popping open the button on his cargo pants.

“Shepard, I have to be on duty in ten minutes!” Kaiden laughed but he didn’t stop me. I pulled his pants down, running my right hand along his long penis. I wrapped my fingers around him and gave a gentle squeeze, making him take a sharp inhale of breath. I dropped to my knees and his penis was waiting for me, his erection causing a heat to envelope my lower belly and spread to between my thighs. I pulled my mouth off of him and waited, looking at Kaiden with a brow raised.

“Your move.” I said and the seduction in my voice made his dick twitch with excitement. Kaiden grabbed the sides of her shoulders and pulled him up against his body, his dick poking the button of her jeans.

“You have too many clothes on.” He said underneath his breath, and I smiled. I couldn’t deny that I loved the way Kaiden could make me feel with one look; like he worshiped my body. My shirt was over my head, “Do you ever wear a bra?” he chuckled, and I was kicking my pants and panties off within seconds. Kaiden walked me backwards until the bed hit the back of my knees and I knew he wanted to take me on top, but I had other ideas. The moment my back hit the bed, I gripped my knees to the side of his waist and flipped us. Kaiden’s hands reached up to my breasts, they fit perfectly in his warm hands.

“Why when my shirts have one built into them?” Our eyes locked as I gripped his penis again and Kaiden watched as I positioned myself just above the head. Slowly I lowered down until I took him full hilt. Kaiden let out a slow breath, his hands moved from my breast to my ass. I lifted myself up just as painstakingly slow as when he entered me, but this time I came down fast and Kaiden’s eyes widened as I began to pick up the pace. I adjusted the tilt of my hips so Kaiden's penis was at the right angle. Together we built up a rhythm that had me moaning my pleasure as Kaiden kneaded my flesh from behind.

But I had ulterior motives though and we couldn’t finish this until I got the answers I was looking for. I began to slow my motion when Kaiden’s eyes widened. He glared at me and shook his head. He gripped my hips and held me just above his own and he slammed into me. His forcefulness made my stomach grip with excitement. I grabbed his hands and forced them above his head.

“What’s wrong Alenko,” I whispered in his ear, my breast pressed up against his chest causing more friction. “Am I moving too slow?” He grunted, shoving his hips up and he hit my g-spot like it was meant for him. My hands lost their grip on his wrists as my clit rubbed the base of his penis. It felt too good. My pussy muscles squeezed him each time he pulled out, making him move his hips even faster.

“Shepard.” He groaned as I began to move with him, the sounds of our flesh meeting spurred me on. His hands moved to my breast and he squeezed them so hard I couldn’t decide if it caused me pleasure or pain. I was getting close, and the frequency of his thrusts told me close too. I slowed myself, even against my own body’s request, and this time when Kaiden tried to move us faster I slammed a biotic shield on him, making his wrist stay above his head without me having to hold them.

“Let me drive.” I practically purred. Kaiden looked down at where to where we connected, his shinny cock disappearing in my shaved wet pussy. It was so hot that he closed his eyes to try and fight the need to come inside me and I felt my composure slipping.

“Damn it, Shepard.” he groaned as I rode him hard I stopped to rotate my hips and Kaiden groaned louder, this time perhaps he was becoming pissed off. He glared at her and she only smiled, loving this intense side of him. I leaned forward and bit him on his chin, daring him to do something about it.

He did.

Even taking me by surprise, Kaiden broke free of my biotic bonds and grabbed her ass. I had to lean forward on all four as Kaiden arched his back and pounded into me from beneath, hitting me at the right angle that he knew made my toes curl. The intensity had me crying out in pure orgasmic pleasure. My pussy walls clenched and milked him as I came hard on top of him. His own climax immediately followed and he bit my shoulder, briefly reminding me of Garrus. I collapsed on his chest once he finished coming, we both were breathing heavy. We laid there for a few more moments and I couldn’t help but feel pissed.

I didn’t get my answers.

And I wanted to go for another round.

Kaiden was still inside me and I flexed my muscles around him, and slowly began to rub my clit against his base. He rubbed his eyes and groaned loudly. He sat up, making me fall backwards and he slid out of me, leaving my thighs sticky.

“Damn it Shepard.” He said as he rolled me over on my back and he stood from the bed. I smiled as my hand reached down to my still throbbing clit and I circled my finger, enticing him. He had to forcefully remove his gaze from my working hand and looked at me. “I can’t keep up with you.”

“You can watch.” I offered. Instead he knelt down and his face disappeared my thighs. I lifted my hips to meet the teasing licks his tongue gave me. His watch beeped and he cursed as he stood back up.

“I’m on duty.”

“Oh, come on.” I said then I had an idea. “What would your friend think of a video of you and me? You think that would grant us some world peace?” Kaiden chuckled as I continued to please myself.

           “Joker would have a heart attack, which would probably cause a few broken ribs.” I was so shocked I stopped my fingers and stared at him breathless. Kaiden laughed leaning down to kiss her goodbye.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to break the pilot.” I know I sounded distracted, but Kaiden missed my sarcastic tone. One thing was for sure.

Joker was a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i dont want to come off as a bitch with no emotions but i really kinda don't like Kaiden as a charactor in fact i like him less then Ashely and Ron W.   
> Shepard leads Kaiden on, and i would never do that.


	6. Shit hits the fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i like this i would do this look out

Joker had this sneaking suspicion something bad was going to happen. Maybe it was just his paranoia but he felt that something bad was heading his way; everything had been going so well lately. They saved the citadel, the council was alive, and disregarding the threats as usual. Things were looking up, so of course, he felt like looking over his shoulder every five minutes. It had been twenty minutes since the last time he looked. The hairs stood up on his arms, a cool breeze brushed the back of his neck, yet he continued flying the Normandy.

_Take that paranoia._

“Hey sailor.” Joker let out an undignified scream as Shepard snatched his hat from his head; she jumped back, looking out the windows for signs of attack. Surely with his girly shout, geth had surrounded them. After concluding there was no threat she calmed herself down and stared at joker with her brow raised.

“You scream like a girl Jeff.” Shepard chuckled as she sat down on the arm of the Flight Lieutenant’s chair and dangled his hat in front of his face. Joker tried to snatch it back but she kept it just out of his reach smiling down at him. He scowled at her then went right back to work, his plan was to ignore her.

Her silence grated his nerve and he sighed before saying,

“Something you need, Commander.” Joker tried to ignore the fact that his Commanders’ breast where at eye level when she leaned back to put one arm over the back of his chair. Shepard sighed and put his hat in her lap, he didn’t bother to reach for it.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re still mad at me, Jeff?” Shepard said crossing her legs, making herself more comfortable. This may turn out to be a long conversation.

“That’s Flight Lieutenant Monroe, Ma’am.” Joker said sternly and respectively.

_Eyes straight ahead. Eyes straight ahead._

“Oh,” Shepard rolled her eyes. “It’s going to be like that, is it?” Shepard chuckled low, she teased her fingers through his short brown hair. He shook his head to get her to stop but she kept it up.

“Yes, I am disappointed with _you_ and the way you _act_ with your crew. I know about Kaiden, and Liara, and now, possibly, Garrus?” He looked to her eye for confirmation, yet decided he didn’t want her to answer the question on his face. He shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh. “It’s just unbelievable to me, Ma’am. What you did last time we were... it was so…” _Christ,_ He began to sweat under her unweathering stare. “Extremely unexpected and I take my job seriously, and so should you.” Joker snapped. He ran his hands over his face, rubbing the initial sweat away, and then looked up to stare into her cold eyes. Yet they weren’t cold when she looked at him. They were warm and tender, with a faraway look; like she was remembering something.

_My commander is crazy._

He looked back at his screen and locked his jaw, unable to hold her gaze.

“Joker, look at me.” Shepard said softly after a few minutes of him wishing her to just leave.

“Busy flying a ship here, Commander.” Joker brushed her off only to have her use her Omni-tool on the controls putting the Normandy in auto-pilot.

“God damn it annoys me that you know how to do that!” he pointed at accusing and folded his arms in a huff.

“Oh, don’t pout. I can’t resist your pout.” She slid into his lap and took his face between her hands to keep his attention.

“Look, I know that from the outside it looks like I could be the biggest whore in the galaxy, if that was true, don’t you think I would have helped myself to a big piece of the Krogan as well?”

_Ew!_

Joker made a disgusted face at the thought, but Shepard stayed serious. It was the first time since the beginning of the mission that the old Shepard showed through. The one who was serious about herself and the people she commanded. He missed _that_ Shepard.

“The life I lead isn’t exactly the safe route,” She began, but stopped and bit her lip. Unsure if she really wanted to continue this line of discussion. Shepard shrugged and figured she might as well put his mind at ease, if she could. “In the beginning of my career I used to be just like you, and the others. So serious about the mission and not even taking the time to look around and appreciate what it is we fight for. Then Akuze happened,” Her eyes darkened with an intensity he wanted to back away from. But where could he go? She sat on his lap. “I saw my whole team die. People I had grown to care about, but I never told them because it would have deemed inappropriate. And look what happened to them,” She shook her head and laughed bitterly. Joker had the strong urge to reach for her back, to give her a comforting hand. He stalled his hand before he made a fool of himself. Commander Shepard wasn’t his to comfort, and he had no business wanting to. “They weren’t any safer for it. They’re dead. Now, I have to live with _what ifs_? What if I had given into my desires and wants and kissed Alec, or allowed Parsons to make me a special dinner like he had requested after too many rounds of ale? If I had the choice I would choose to see them just one more time than fight for the future of the galaxy.” She was becoming emotional; her voice became shaky, as she thought of her old friends. She allowed her hands to relax upon his shoulders. Joker didn’t want to believe Shepard could be vulnerable. So she wanted to have relations with her crew, did that mean she had to drop pants for anyone willing? His tempered flared again.

“So, you’re a slut now, because your team died before you had a chance to fuck them?” Joker barked out a harsh laugh at the thought. “Shepard, you’re full of shit.” For one moment Joker was surprised at what he allowed out of his mouth. He may have meant it, but this _was_ Shepard for Christ’s sake. He’d seen her threaten harmless reporters who spoke less harshly towards her.

But Shepard was always full of surprises. She stalled her hands on back of his neck and leaned forward to kiss him. She nipped at his lips to get a reaction. He opened his mouth to tell her stop when she snuck her tongue in his mouth before he could utter a sound. Her mouth tasted like coffee and before he could come to his senses he allowed himself to stop thinking. He started to kiss her back. He took a hold of her shoulders, but instead of pushing her off, now he wanted to pull her closer. An annoying voice in the back of his head tried desperately to break through his lust.

_What are you doing?_ The though screamed at him right before they broke apart, both of them gasped for air. Shepard ran her thumb over his puffy lower lip, and leaned forward to kiss him one more time. Joker told his conscience to shut up. This time he met her halfway tangling his fingers in her thick red hair tilting her head to get a better angle of her own puffed lips. Shepard groaned in his mouth as his hands slipped to her hips and urged her closer. They were so close. Then Joker remembered what he was doing. This was wrong, he shouldn’t encourage this. With the smallest bit of will power he had left, Joker pushed her off of his lap before she could feel the way she affected him.

Shepard caught herself before hitting the floor. She still held his hat in her hand as she stood next to him. Her breath came out in short gasps as she stared at him with those eyes. He refused to look at her, but had no misconceptions that she could see the red flush grow on his face and the bulge in his pants twitched with unhealthy need.

“Jeff.” Shepard began but Joker cut her off.

“It’s Flight Lieutenant Monroe, Ma’am.” He stared straight ahead; his expression told her he was done with this conversation. Shepard smirked to herself.

“Fine, from now you _will_ keep your opinions to yourself about my personal life.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said with a short nod. Shepard leaned towards him and he braced himself.

“If you dare insult me like that again,” Shepard’s breath tickled his ear, which sent shockwaves of lust straight to his dick. _Traitor._ “Just remember, I know ways to torture someone that would make a Krogan Warlord cry for its mother.” She then jabbed his hat into his chest. “If I died tomorrow, you would have no regrets, right?” She said over her shoulder as she walked back towards the Galaxy map.

Joker went back to work with shaking hands. He didn’t even bother putting his hat back on.  


Two months later.

They didn’t see it coming; Shepard was below eating lunch when a blast blew her across the table killing the man right next to her. They were under attack. She shook her head to gain some clarity, the jumped into action. She made it to her locker and had her armor on in record time. Just as she pulled her helmet on Kaiden came running up behind her. The only thing she caught was that Joker wouldn’t leave the ship.

_Of course he won’t._

“You get the crew on the life pods, I’ll take care of Joker.” Shepard said as she sent the distress beacon.

“I’m not leaving you either.” Kaiden argued. Shepard rolled her shoulders and blew out a breath; she didn’t have time for his heroics. She walked towards him pushing him in the direction of the escape pods.

“That’s an order.” Shepard growled. Kaiden sensed that and ran to his station.

Shepard made her way to the flight deck, everything was on fire. This was not good. When she reached the doors she felt the change in her suit when she stepped outside the shield that held the artificial gravity. The whole celling over the CIC was gone, blown away. With no time to gawk she moved as fast as possible towards Joker. There he was just flying a broken ship like he could still land it _._

_You have got to be kidding me._

“Come on Joker, the Normandy is going down. We need to leave!” Shepard yelled at the frantic pilot.

“No I can still save her! I just need to-”

“No! You need to listen to me. There are other ships but only one Joker, now move your ass!” Shepard yelled grabbing his arm and yanking him out of the chair.

“Ahh, watch the arm.” He cried as she swung it over her shoulder and they scrambled to the last escape pod.

“Did I ever tell you, you scream like a girl?” She laughed as she helped him into the escape pod; she was just about to join him when a blast sent her across the hall. Seeing that Joker wasn’t going to leave her she hit the manual sent on the escape pod shutting her out and sealing her fate.

“Shepard!” she heard him yell as she was blasted into space and Joker was sent to safety. Suffocating is a horrible way to die, you can hear your own heart beginning to slow and all you have are your own thoughts as you black out.

_Did they make it?_

When they found Joker alone in his pod, his hands were not the only thing that was broken.

“Where is she? Where is she?” Kaiden yelled frantically. Liara brought her hand to her mouth to hold back the desperate cry she wanted to shout. Garrus stood and left. It was over for all of them.

Shepard was dead.

And Joker had regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to wait on them actually getting together  
> I know it hurts but they will don't worry about it.

**Author's Note:**

> told you they where short... put your hand back in your pants there is more.


End file.
